An imaging module having a configuration in which a solid-state image sensing device (hereinbelow, may be simply referred to as an image-sensing device) is electrically connected to an end of an electrical cable with a wiring substrate interposed therebetween is often employed in electronic endoscopes (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-109097).
In this kind of imaging module, a plurality of ends of the electrical cable are electrically connected to wiring of the wiring substrate, and each electrical cable is electrically connected to the image-sensing device via the wiring of the wiring substrate.
In the aforementioned imaging module, an insulating coating of a signal cable is removed, a conductor is exposed, and the conductor is connected to a circuit substrate by soldering. In this connecting method, in order to connect the circuit substrate and the conductor, it is necessary to expose the conductor by a length (a length of the signal cable in the extending direction) required for connecting the signal cable and the circuit substrate by soldering or the like. Consequently, a length of the imaging module becomes longer by the length of the exposed portion of the conductor, making it difficult to reduce the imaging module in size.